One Last Time
by Everhardt
Summary: Mrs. Schnee has an unexpected visitor. One-Shot


**One Last Time**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

The garden of the Schnee estate was a beautiful assortment of flowers from all over Remnant, tended to by the best gardeners in Atlas. A scene of absolute perfection.

Wyn Schnee hated it. But, the little white pavilion positioned in the middle of it was the only place she felt she could drink in peace. Her beloved husband had been in a particularly foul mood since Weiss had run away and Whitley... Just being around Whitley made Wyn sick. Two bottles of wine ago, she might have felt bad about being so disgusted by her own son. As it was, all she felt was a bit of nausea.

She decided to take another sip from her glass.

"Having a little afternoon pick-me-up?"

Wyn almost spat out her drink at the sound of that familiar voice. The man who had entered the garden was finely dressed in a black suit. His black hair was cut short and a thick black mustache covered his face. His green focused on her. "Arthur? What?"

"Surprised?" A sly smile crossed his face. For some reason, seeing him made her feel a warmth she usually only got from wine. Still, she only felt her face harden as she turned away from him.

"You shouldn't be here. You were banished from Atlas."

"And you're worried that I will be arrested. I'm touched." She could sense him coming closer.

As he cast his shadow over her, she looked up at him. "Mind if I sit down?"

 _I should tell him to leave. No good can come from him being here. But..._ She hesitated. As she looked into his eyes, there was... something. Something she simply could not place.

"Suit yourself." That amused grin remained firmly planted on his face as he sat down across from her. "What are you doing here?"

He propped himself up on his elbow, placing his chin on the back of his gloved hand. "I was passing through and thought I should pay a visit. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

 _25 years._ "I suppose it has." She took a sip from her glass. After taking a look at her glass, she turned back to Arthur. "Would you like some wine?"

Arthur's eyes focused on the glass, then back on her. "It would seem you've had enough for both of us."

Wyn rolled her eyes. "Very well." She took another sip.

"Is this what you do, now?" She gave Arthur a questioning look. "Drink in the garden?"

Wyn furrowed her brow. Now, she felt a different heat rise up in her. "Yes, it is. Is that a problem for you?"

Arthur raised his brows. "I was just..."

"Passing through, and thought you should pay a visit after 25 years. You come in here like you own the place, and start judging me?! Do you have any idea what I've been through since I married Jacques? Since you left?"

Her anger abated at the sound of a fist smashing into the table. Looking at Arthur, she was stunned by the mix of anger and pain in his eyes. "I. Did not. Leave! I was driven out by _your_ husband, who destroyed my scientific career and made me a complete social outcast. Simply because I also asked for your hand? Do _you_ have any idea what _I've_ been through? What I've had to do just to _survive_?" He was hunched over her, his hands shaking. After a moment, the anger in his eyes faded away and he sat back down, straightening his tie.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence in which the two didn't look at each other. Eventually, Wyn sighed. "I guess life has been fairly difficult for both of us." She looked him in the eyes.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"I specifically remember someone tackling me to the ground."

"I didn'-... I jus-... I ran into you by accident. I was still new to the company and simply didn't want to be seen as a sloth. I wanted to make my report as quickly as possible and suddenly, there you were." He looked her in the eyes and fell silent. His eyes grew warm and the edges of his mouth twitched upward in a smile. "And there you were."

Wyn could feel herself smiling as well. "Can I say, you look much better with the mustache."

"Thank you," Arthur replied as he stroked the facial hair in question. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. Considering..."

Wyn could feel her smile vanish. "Yes, well, it looks better on you."

"Well, naturally." Then, Arthur's look turned contemplative. "I understand why you did it. Choosing him over me."

Wyn inhaled deeply. She knew what he meant. In truth, she only married Jacques out of desperation. Her father had grown sick and the burden of running the company would fall on her. She feared that her father's legacy would crumble in her hands. And Arthur was more scientist than businessman. With the pressure growing, Jacques appeared to be a gift from the gods.

"I didn't know the mistake I made until he took over the company. What he did to you, simply because you objected to the marriage, was only the start. You've seen what did to the company."

"Irony is bitter, isn't it?" Wyn nodded. "As I said, I understand why you did it. But I need to know. I loved you, Wyn. I truly did. Did you... Did you ever..."

"Yes," the answer seemed to come automatically. "Yes, I did."

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Wyn. I... needed to know, before..." He stopped himself.

Wyn rose an eyebrow at him. She didn't like where this was going. "Before what?" Arthur refused to answer. Wyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Arthur, why are you here? Really?"

Arthur didn't reply for a few moments. Then he looked her in the eye, a serious expression on his face. "I needed to see you again. One last time."

Wyn could feel her eyes widen and her heart clench. "What? What do you mean?"

"A war is coming, Wyn. And I fear we will be on opposite sides of that war."

Wyn didn't know what to say. Of course, she was aware of how things were in the world, but was it really that bad?

"Why do you..."

"I'm sorry, Wyn," Arthur answered as he looked at his scroll. "I'm afraid it's time for me to go."

"What? But you..." She stopped as he cupped her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"Goodbye, Wyn." With that, he turned and walked away.

As she watched him leave, a thousand thoughts ran through her head. Where was he going? What was he talking about? Why did he say that this would be the last time they'd see each other?

Her heart started beating faster and faster as he walked further away. She wanted to call him back, to tell him to stay. That she didn't want him to leave again.

 _And what will Jacques do when he finds out?_

That simple thought froze her up. Jacques would never allow Arthur Watts to stay within the kingdom. And she couldn't defy him. She couldn't.

Yet, as she watched Arthur disappear into the darkness, she knew she had made a mistake. Her tightened and she could feel tears roll down her cheeks. Automatically, she reached for her glass, but as she gripped it, the mere thought of pouring the contents down her throat filled her with disgust. In a fit of anger, she smashed the glass on the pavilion floor, before crying into her hands.

 _I've lost him again._


End file.
